Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Bella go to Hogwarts
by OverActiveLittlePixie
Summary: The title says it all! These four cullens go to Hogwarts. Watch them annoy the hell out of the people and meet look alikes! Two or three shot.


Ok so this is my third fan fiction! I know I barely finished my first and second, but I have more than 13 ideas and I would love to write them all. So I will try to finish these before writing any more. I said TRY. Any way, this is a one shot, might become a two or three.

* * *

Summary: Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Bella go to Hogwarts!!!

BPOV

I am soo bored!!! I looked at Alice and Jasper and noticed they were half asleep.

Wow, they must be really bored! I mean it made them fall asleep and vampires can't even sleep for crying out loud!

I sighed and looked at Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

How can they watch this stuff!!!

It was sooo boring!!! I didn't even know what it was!!!

I tried listening and I grew bored 5 minutes later.

Emmett obviously agreed since, he ran out two minutes later.

But he was looking excited for some strange reason.

But that was Emmett for you, I guess.

A few minutes later, Alice "woke up" with a vision.

She too, looked excited and started bouncing up and down.

Only Jasper and I noticed. We looked at each other and then at Alice.

I could hear Jasper asking her what's wrong but she just bounced up and down then said " Emmett" Ok I was confused and so was Jasper.

We looked at each other and tried to figure out what was wrong with my best friend and sister and his wife.

We came up with nothing.

A few minutes later, Emmett tiptoed in.

Emmett? Tiptoed? Next you're going to tell me Harry Potter was real. Ha! I wish!

Too bad I didn't know how real those words were.

"Alice, Bella, Jasper, follow me" He said.

Alice gladly jumped up but Jasper and I were a little reluctant.

Alice and Emmett equals no good.

We followed them into the living room.

The other's were too engrossed in there form of "entertainment"  
To us four, it was hell!

"Look what I have! The Floo powder system!

Jasper and I looked shocked while Alice looked hyper.

"As in Harry Potter?" Jasper and I asked together.

Alice and Emmett nodded.

Alice then proceeded to use it and stood under the chimney.

"To Hogwarts" With that she dropped the powder and just like that that she disappeared.

I was shocked.

Emmett followed.

It took us a few minutes to comprehend this.

Then we let out a huge scream!  
Huh, looks like he was also a Harry Potter fan.

The other's heard this and ran in.

"What happened!?" Edward and Rosalie asked.

"Alice and Emmett" Jasper and me said together.

They saw the powder and took it in the wrong way.

They started sobbing and it took us a few minutes to understand why.

"They didn't die" Jasper said.

They stopped.

"Then what happened?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper and I looked at each other.

"Why don't we show you!" I exclaimed excited to meet Harry Potter!

Jasper and I bounced up and down in excitement, as we took the last of the powder.

The others were curious.

Both of us ran and I heard Edward scream " Bella No!" But I didn't listen.

Jasper and me got in the same time and dropped the Floo powder but not before saying "To Hogwarts."

Some how Jasper and I were able to go in at the same time.

This would be fun!

Carlisle's POV

OH

Esme's POV

MY

Rosalie's POV

FUCKING

Edward's POV

GOD!

Back to Bella's POV  
When we stepped out, it was dark and dusty.

I coughed and asked Jasper to lead us to Alice and Emmett.

When we found them they were surrounding a bunch of hissing people.

I recognized them as The One Who Should Not Be Named and his "crew". It was Voldemort.

And boy did he look pissed.

I was scared but not for me, for the idiotic vampires.

"Voldy Voldy Voldy" Alice chanted.

"He's so old and moldy" Emmett continued

"He's such a failure" Alice chanted next

" So he lives in here" Emmett said

"His clothes and hair are dusty" Alice said

" He can never succeed" Emmett said

"At everyone he hissed" Alice said

" And so Harry Potter is the one he missed" Emmett said

" When people hear his name they scream" Alice said

Jasper and my silent laughter stopped when we realized what they were going to do!!!

They were going to say his name!!!

Jasper placed me on his back so we could run out of there.

He could run fast since he was a vampire and I was a human.

We knew Alice and Emmett would escape so we weren't that mad.

After all, it wasn't everyday you got to say you annoyed the Lord Voldemort!!!

We continued to listen

" Because it's not sweet as ice cream" Emmett said and then he and Alice said together

"His name is Lord Voldemort!" They finished.

Jasper ran us out of there as the shaking started.

Alice and Emmett not far behind.

We heard hisses as the room collapsed.

Jasper put me down and we all cracked up

"That was genius, you guys!" Jasper said

I nodded.

"And look we got it on tape!" Emmett exclaimed.

He held out his hand and showed us a small tape recorder.

We started laughing again.

"Ok, now it's my turn" Jasper and I said together.

We thought for a moment before screaming out "Dumbledore!"

Alice and Emmett looked excited as Jasper lead us to Professor Dumbledore.

I was on Jasper's back and the four of us ran at an inhuman pace around him.

Jasper and I started singing:

"Dumbly Dumbly Doo!" I started

"Your clothes all smell like poo" Jasper sang

"You never try to shower" I continued

"So your old and out of power" Jasper sang

"You have a serious face" I sang

"Despite your weird ass name" Jasper sang and Alice, Emmett and I almost broke out laughing

"You live alone in a tower" I sang

"And your student Harry has more power" Jasper sang

"While you're just a coward, you should be ashamed" I sang

"Since you're the leader of this place" Jasper sang

"You're Professor Dumble-Dore" Jasper and I sang together

He looked abashed." Who are you!? Once I find out who this is you shall be expelled!" He roared

Alice giggled. Thank god he didn't hear it.

I decided to humor him.

"We don't go to this school" I sang in a ghostly voice

His face turned from furious to scared

"Who-Who are you?" He stuttered

"We are the twilight vampires" Jasper said and we all looked at him. Where on earth did he get twilight from?

"Vampires" Dumbledore stuttered.

Jasper went near his ear and whispered "boo"

Dumbledore shrieked like a girl and ran down the banister screaming like a little girl.

Once he was out of site, the 3 vampires stopped walking at an inhuman pace and we broke out laughing.

"Y-You……should……have seen……his……….face!" Emmett gasped between laughter.

"And best of all, all this is on tape!" Alice laughed.

"So I guess we should move on now" Jasper said

We all nodded, thought for a moment and shouted out "Snape!"

We ran and found him sulking in the hallways. This was going to be fun.

We all sang:

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape" Alice and I sang

"You sound like a fucking ass snake" Jasper and Emmett sang

"You want to have ultimate power" Alice and I sang

"Yet you're also a coward" Jasper and Emmett sang

"No even like you" Alice and I sang

"Since you look like poo" Jasper and Emmett sang

"You want to embarrass Harry" Alice and I sang

"But instead he beats you, you fucking nanny" Jasper and Emmett sang

"You don't have a high place" Alice and I sang

"And people laugh at your name" Jasper and Emmett sang

"You wear all black" Alice and I sang

"Since even you know your just plain sad" All of us sang together

He looked shocked for a moment then, he ran down the hall crying that nobody liked him.

We all laughed once more until I said "Let's go visit Harry Potter!" at that Emmett shrieked "And Hermione!" He jumped up and down like a fat kid in a candy store.

Chuckling we set out looking for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

But then all of a sudden, Alice grabbed Emmett and Jasper and hid them behind a door.

I looked confused until I looked ahead and let my eyes widen.

Oh My God! It was Cedric Diggory!

And he looked so much like Edward!

I gulped. He was heading this way! What could I do!

Damn Alice!

I could hear the three watching vampires snicker.

He came up to me and smiled a dazzling smile.

And then, I knew, there was no hope.


End file.
